Forrest Gump
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: Randy can't think of anything else besides John Cena, the man he has feelings for. Unfortunately for Randy, these feelings aren't reciprocated, and he just can't get John out of his head. With references to a particular movie. Songfic. One-sided Randy/John. Slight angst and an open ending. I might write a sequel. Rated T for angst and mention of drugs. R&R.


_**Forrest Gump**_

_**A/N: This song is written from Frank's POV about a man he loved and the man didn't reciprocate his feelings, it is sometimes viewed as being from Jenny's POV during the film, but the Forrest Gump theme is actually a metaphor for Frank's love. It's a really great song, especially if you've dealt with unrequited love before. **_

_My finger tips and my lips,_

_They burn from the cigarettes. _

_Forrest Gump, _

_You run my mind boy. _

_Running on my mind boy, _

_Forrest Gump. _

Randy stood outside as the sky transitioned from a relaxed, light blue to a dark and scary one.

Taking another drag from his fourth cigarette of the day, the funny thing was that he'd only seen John three times today, maybe his mind just enjoyed torturing him. The first time was this morning at the hotel, the second in catering and the third as John ran past Randy on his jog outside the arena earlier.

He just couldn't shake the thoughts of John from his head. They just kept swirling around and around in his head, like John did with his laps around the arena in his warm up, seemingly not seeing Randy. It was painful, and endless.

_I know you Forrest, _

_I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle. _

_But you're so buff and strong. _

_I'm nervous Forrest, _

_Forrest Gump. _

Jon was everything Randy needed. He was big and strong, so he could protect Randy, but he was also soft and caring, so he could hold Randy whenever Randy felt down. It sometimes amazed Randy how good-natured his crush could be, but he'd always been like that.

Naturally, Randy couldn't tell John. John was going through a tough time with Liz and her accusations of him cheating - which were, by the way, not true - and Randy couldn't just burden John with such strong feelings, no matter how much it hurt him.

Truth be told, Randy was scared for the two of them. He was scared for himself because he was stuck in a loop - his love for John - and he couldn't pause and stop the thoughts and emotions with John. As for John, well, he had a lot to lose if Randy ever did tell him his true feelings; John was on the breach of a divorce, with accusations of adultery, and if Randy told John that he wanted to be with him - and if they did get together - it would do nothing but harm to John's public image. _It just isn't the right time. _

_I saw your game Forrest, _

_I was screaming go forty-four. _

_But you kept running past the end zone. _

_Oh where'd you go Forrest, _

_Forrest Gump. _

Randy had watched John's match with enhanced interest and support, shouting for John to get up and recover, but John couldn't hear him.

After John had got the three count, Randy had made the decision to go and talk to him but, as he opened the door of his own locker room, John ran past, ignoring Randy's calls, the sweat glistening off of his muscular and strong back.

Since then, Randy hadn't seen John at all. He'd even asked people if they'd seen the man whose face was permanently placed on the inside of Randy's eyelids, but nobody had seen him.

_Forrest green, _

_Forrest blues. _

_I'm re-mem-bering you. _

_If this is love, _

_I know it's true. _

_I won't for-get you. _

After twenty minutes of looking, Randy ended up outside, cold and alone as the light blue sky abandoned him, leaving him with this angsty, dark night sky which reflected a lot of the emotions he experienced when he thought of John.

He'd considered buying some weed again, but quickly decided against it, knowing that there was no natural cure for the blues.

If anything, the coming down would make him feel worse.

Thinking back, Randy couldn't pin-point the moment where he fell in love with John, it was just a gradual build up. It felt good to relive his happy moments with John, even if it pained him to think of how much he loved John, it was better to remember than forget.

And he would never forget John Cena, no matter if they got married, had kids and lived into old age, or drifted apart until they were only strangers to each other. It would be impossible to forget John.

Afterall, how could one forget true love, even if it isn't meant to be?

_It's for you, Forrest. _

_It's for you, Forrest. _

_If this is love, _

_I know it's true. _

_I won't for-get you..._


End file.
